The strings of LED lights have a lighting decorative effect at night, due to a variety of shapes and which lights are flashing, while it is also a first choice for people to add the atmosphere. In order to enhance the decorative effect of the strings of lights, a plurality of flash bulbs are usually spaced apart arranged on the strings of lights, such that the whole strings of lights are provided with a dynamic effect of flashing. The flash bulbs in the existing market, if which are directly in series connected to the strings of lights, leading to an unsteadily flashing of the whole strings of lights, which affects that other lights can be normal luminescence, and affects the beauty, and it can not reach the expected results. Moreover, the flash bulbs device consumes a larger current, and the change of the current is larger, which affects the safety of the bulb.
There has been a various light-emitting modes of the LED lights on the market at present, which control the light-emitting modes by a drive circuit, however, at present, the drive circuit controls it in the manner of a button switch, but in the era of intelligent today, a display of the LED lights is not be intelligent.